More Kids For Dean
by Dysthymia
Summary: I wasn't sure what to call this one, so I picked the second name to pop into my head. Anyway, Sam and Dean investigate a case and make a discovery. AU. Rated M for Dean talk.


Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance. Dean was being a big dork.

"You know, I had a girlfriend here once," Dean was saying.

"I don't really care, Dean."

"Yeah, like you've never had girlfriends."

"Shut up Dean."

"Dude, you had a threesome with two of Brynn's sisters. And I'm pretty sure another one has a crush on you. Last time we were at Brynn's, Odessa kept staring at you."

Sam shifted in his seat. "Jerk."

"Hey! You had a threesome."

"Odessa was not staring at me," Sam insisted.

The corners of Dean's mouth twitched. "Oh, yeah, right. She stole your pants for no reason when you were drunk."

"That was Camille."

"Nah that was just what we told you."

Sam scowled. "You're a dick."

* * *

Willow Danvers leaned back in her bed at the hospital. "I ripped off some of its face when I pulled its hair, you know," she told Dean. "It was gross. I know, typical thirteen year old girl reaction, but it was gross! And… kind of exciting too." The redheaded girl looked at Dean. "Is that weird?"

"Depends on who you ask," Dean told her. "In my line it's normal."

Sam looked at Dean. "Why are you telling the vic what we do?" he hissed.

"What? We can't hide it from the genius here," Dean said.

"Just because she wears glasses doesn't make her a genius, Dean."

Willow coughed. "Actually, I have a 4 point G.P.A. Ok, 4 point plus. Someone people think that's pretty amazing for a preemie."

Suddenly, Dean looked a little worried. "Preemie?"

"Um, yeah. I was born at 30 weeks gestation. My mom was sixteen, so there was a higher chance of my being born early. My half-brother was born full term though."

"You lost him at preemie," Sam said. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand, what chased you on your bicycle from you school was a shifter."

"Well, duh," Willow said. "I do my research. It gets pretty boring when you're so far ahead of everyone else. Plus, researching the 'weird' stuff makes me fit in more with the 'uncool' kids. They need friends you know. Plus, I'm a geek, even according to the geeks."

Dean started to peek at Willow's chart.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded, ripping the chart away from Dean.

Dean mumbled something.

"Oh, he was just checking for my birthday because he used to date my mom. I can recognize people. From pictures that my mom thinks I've never seen. Hi, dad, I'm your daughter. Are you coming to my sweet sixteen in three years? I need to know in case it's a sex party."

Dean scowled. "You're not having a sex party."

Willow grinned.

"She's messing with you," Sam said. "No one in their right mind will let their kid have a sex party for their birthday."

"How do you know I haven't been to a sex party?" Willow asked. "I mean, my PARENTS went to one. That's how I have a half-brother."

Dean started to freak you. "You're not knocked up are you? I'll kill that boy!" He started for the door.

Sam grabbed his arm. "She's goading you, Dean. I don't think she's done anything."

When they left the room, Dean spied a doctor going into Willow's room and went back to make sure they weren't a shifter. After assuring himself the doctor was not a shifter, he still wouldn't leave the room, afraid that a shifter would come into the room.

"I'll… go and find the boy," Sam said, finding himself amused, yet annoyed.

* * *

D.J. yawned. He was tired. He'd just been admitted to the hospital with a concussion and now this ridiculously tall guy was asking him questions. It made him think of Willow and the time she'd been sent to the office for reading out loud from a book about monsters. "You're not .," he said, making the same statement that Willow had.

Sam nodded rolling his eyes. Smart ass kids…. He took a peek at the boy's chart. "You were named after Dean?"

The boy shrugged. "I think my mom just wanted an excuse to call me D.J."

"So you know who Dean is?" Sam asked.

"Uh… yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, not every kid would know. I mean… um…"

"I know what you mean. Just because I'm thirteen doesn't mean I don't know things."

"Ok then. Tell me about what happened. Tell me about the shifter."

* * *

Dean frowned at Willow. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" she asked.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't."

"Talking about sex. Stop talking about it."

"People talk about sex all the time. It's not like I'm breaking a law. Besides, you do that all the time, don't you?"

Dean made a face. He was not telling her the truth. "No!"

Willow coughed. "Liar… liar…"

"Stop it!"

"Ok, fine. I have a question."

"As long as it doesn't have to do with sex."

"Do demons poop?"

Dean started to laugh. "I honestly don't know."

Sam came in the D.J. He'd gotten the boy checked out of the hospital. He glared at Dean. "What's so funny?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Hey, Sammy, do you know if demons poop?"

Sam glared. "No, and I don't care. Stop acting like a five year old!"

* * *

Two dead mothers and a dead shifter later…

"Well, what are you going to do with them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"Well, we can't let them hunt and we can't keep them with us."

"They mentioned hunting to you too? Damn it! Those kids are not hunting until I've been dead for like, forty years!"

Sam tried not to roll his eyes at Dean's over protectiveness. "Do you think Brynn might take them in? I mean, they are Denna's brother and sister."

"We can hear you!" Willow shouted from inside the Impala.

"Shut up! We're deciding your future!" Dean shouted.

Sam snorted. "I'm not their mother."

Dean stared at Sam. "Ok, we'll call Brynn." He got in the car.

Willow picked something up from the backseat floor. Dean ignored the tearing sound he heard until he heard giggling from the backseat a little while later. He stopped the car and turned around in his seat to discover that Willow had found a condom on the floor and made a balloon animal out of it.

He grabbed it and tossed it out the window. "Don't mess with stuff you find back there!"

Once he'd started driving, Willow picked up another wrapped condom from the floor and started to make another balloon animal out of it.


End file.
